Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98WEKsactrumixe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Miniature Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,063) and as its pollen parent an undisseminated seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its moderately mucronate to round petal apices, its excellent color stability throughout the life of the flower, its red suffusion on the inside of the sepals, its very smooth rachis and its very low thorned shoots and branches. The plant has a bushy moderately spreading growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKsactrumixe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting. The budding and grafting successfully occurred on the plant/rootstock Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKsactrumixe2x80x99 bears flowers of cherry red coloration with double petalage (about 21 to 32 petals), xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 bears flowers of deeper red coloration with significantly lesser petalage (about 14 to 18 petals). The seed parent bears several large prickles and few small prickles on its branches and new shoots, whereas xe2x80x98WEKsactrumixe2x80x99 bears no large or small prickles on the branches or the new shoots.
The new rose may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKsactrumixe2x80x99 bears medium size flowers (about 4 to about 5 cm. in diameter) of cherry red coloration, the undisseminated seedling bears significantly smaller flowers of orange-red coloration. xe2x80x98WEKsactrumixe2x80x99 has a bushy moderately spreading medium height growth habit, whereas the pollen parent has a very compact and significantly shorter mature growth habit.